Amazing Spider-Man 102
"Vampire at Large!" is the title to the 102nd issue of the first ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Gil Kane and inks by Frank Giacoia. It was lettered by Art Simek and edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a November, 1971 cover date and carries a cover price of .15 cents per copy. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Emil Nikos * Gwen Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Martine Bancroft * May Parker * Lizard, Curt Connors * Morbius the Living Vampire, Michael Morbius * Anna Watson * Charlie * Leo * Syd * Daily Bugle staff * TV News Service * Altered humans * Bats * Humans * Lizard monsters * Rats * Vampires * England * Europe * Mediterranean Sea * New York :* Long Island ::* Southhampton ::* Curt Connors' summer house :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Parker residence * Spider-tracer * Web-shooters * Boat * Garbage scow * Adhesion * Gliding * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Transformation * Electrocution * Laboratory * Radioactivity * Scientific experimentation * Smoking Notes & Trivia * "ASM 102" serves as a shortcut to this page. * The tagline to this issue is "If Morbius doesn't kill Spidey -- the Lizard will!" * Letterer Artie Simek is credited as Art Simek in this issue. * With this issue the cover price on the series raises from .15 cents per copy to .25 cents per copy. This is partially because this issue is fifty-two pages, with thirty-six pages of actual story. Beginning next issue, the regular cover price lowers to .20 cents per copy. * The digital version of this issue was released by Marvel Comics in 2013. * This is the second appearance of Morbius the Living Vampire. He makes a chronologically earlier appearance in the second story in this issue. His last actual appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #101. * The origin of Morbius is revealed in a dream sequence in this issue. His first name is revealed as Michael. * Morbius has hollow bones, which allows him to glide on air currents, giving the illusion of being able to fly. The fabric wing scallops under his arms help keep him aloft. * This is the first appearance of Emil Nikos. He appears in a dream sequence only in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Martine Bancroft. She appears in a dream sequence only in this issue. Reprints * The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes :* 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM :* Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 3 :* Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection :* Essential Spider-Man 5 :* Marvel Masterworks: Amazing Spider-Man 11 :* Marvel Selects: Spider-Man 3 :* Marvel Tales Vol 2 253 :* Marvel Treasury Edition 14 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *